orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Chang
Mei Chang is an older inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She also works at the commissary and is first seen in the prison cafeteria, eating with the "Others". Chang is portrayed by Lori Tan Chinn. Chang sucsessfully escapes the prison during the Season 5 riot. Personality Chang is a quiet person who rarely speaks. She is liked by many of her fellow inmates for this reason. She also has a sense of humor. At Berdie Roger's drama class, for example, Chang makes a sexual joke when Morello was trying to take the improvisation seriously. In flashbacks, Chang is seen to be gutsy and fearless. It is hinted that she was attracted to her business partner, Fu, but the attraction did not seem to be mutual. Despite this, he is seen to respect her and fulfills the promise he owes her for saving his life. Physical Appearance Chang typically wears a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath her tan prison jumpsuit. She has short, black hair, and is older than most of the inmates. In flashbacks, she is shown to suffer from a skin condition on her face when she arrives from China. Months later, it seems to be less noticeable. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Chang's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield In the 1980's, Chang's brother, Lin Chang, once attempted to sell her as a wife to a rich man through the help of a matchmaker. When the man, Sun Zhang, rejected her because of her appearance (a skin condition, possibly dermatitis), she offered to work in the family shop with her brother, Lin Chang, selling traditional Chinese medicine, that dealt illegal animal parts on the side. When her brother was not given his bear bile because of a setback on delivery, she offered herself up to assist in the transactions. On one delivery occasion, she noticed that the dealer was trying to rip them off by giving them ping pong balls instead of eggs, thus starting a fight between the dealer and her business partner, Fu. She knocks the dealer unconscious just as he is about to shoot Fu and Fu declares that he owes her. She later exacts revenge on the man who rejected her for marriage by telling Fu and his men to cut out his gallbladder ("Ching Chong Chang"). It is implied that she was romantically attracted to Fu, and was saddened by the fact that she could not be with him. Up to now, it is unknown how she came to be incarcerated. Season One Chang works as a cashier at the prison commissary. She is seen giving the girls a bag of oranges for Tricia Miller's memorial party. She otherwise does not seem to involve herself in any of the high school-like antics and gossip that plagues the other inmates' time in prison. Because of this, she is generally liked by her fellow inmates, and is chosen by a vote to represent both the "Golden Girls" and the "Others" when counselor Sam Healy forms the Women's Advisory Council ("WAC Pack"). Season Two Brook Soso becomes Chang's new roommate. In "A Whole Other Hole", Chang is seen to judge a competition between Nicky Nichols and Big Boo to see who can get the most points in a sex competition (higher points are awarded for more "difficult" conquests). Season Three Chang tends to keep to herself during meals and free time. She is shown to have a cell phone stashed away in a shed that she watches a sitcom on, and receives a delivery of oranges from an unspecified person through a hole in the perimeter fence. Chang also likes to make her own food in the microwave using ingredients she gets from the dining room and the commissary ("Ching Chong Chang"). She dips her feet into an unknown solution for extended amounts of time. When Soso asks what the solution is for, Chang does not respond ("Where My Dreidel At"). Chang's isolation is focused on in "Ching Chong Chang". Piper and Alex openly make fun of Chang when they see her brushing her teeth with salt. Later, Chang is accidentally hit in the back of the head by a basketball and no-one apologises. Chang faces the players and says, "not cool". Maureen Kukudio tells Chang to throw it back, but Chang walks away and Kukudio calls her a dick. Chang writes a script for Berdie Rogers' drama class about her encounter with Sun Zhang, which is performed by Angie Rice and Sister Ingalls. The subject matter is "past resentments", but when Ingalls objects, Berdie stops the performance, saying that she thinks Chang took the instruction a little too literally. Suzanne says she enjoyed it, but it is met with stony silence from the other inmates, ostracising Chang. Later, Piper apologises for making fun of Chang. Chang thanks her. ("Thank you, lesbian.") Season Four Chang plays a very minimal role in this season. During "Work That Body For Me", she briefly addresses Piper, who isn't interested in joining the rest of the inmates at the lake. She tells Piper she's going to enjoy the hot showers while they're completely free. Chang is only briefly seen again in "Power Suit" and "Doctor Psycho". Memorable Quotes Trivia * Chang's nickname in Chinese is 小張 (trad.) '/ 小张 '(simp.) Xiǎo Zhāng, meaning "Little Zhang". Gallery Screenshots 03x06, Chang.jpg 03x06, Lolly, Pennsatucky, Chang.jpg 03x06, Chang Flashback 2.jpg 03x06, Chang Flashback.jpg Others Changmofo.gif Changpiper.gif Navigation Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Commissary Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters